1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of electronic components. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of ceramic electronic components, such as laminated capacitors, LC composite components, LC filters, inductors, etc. Each component has each having interior electrodes and exterior electrodes connected to the interior electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional laminated capacitor 1 shown in FIG. 15, after a mother board is cut or diced so as to form a chip 2, exterior electrodes 3 are applied onto the chip 2. In such a conventional manufacturing method, it becomes difficult to apply the exterior electrodes 3 onto the chip 2 because the handling of the chip 2 becomes difficult as the size of the chip 2 is miniaturized.